


¡Hermanitos al rescate!

by BilingualShipper



Series: DaiSuga Week 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DaiSuga Day, Español | Spanish, Games, M/M, Mutual Pining, escribir la perspectiva de una niña es algo peculiar (?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: Al ver que su hermano mayor y su mejor amigo están siendo unos tontos que no se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos, Ayami decide unirse a su hermanito para dar con un plan que los haga ver cuánto se quieren y por fin dejen de sufrir en vano.





	¡Hermanitos al rescate!

**Author's Note:**

> Este OS era para el Día 3 de la DaiSuga Week del año pasado, pero no me dio tiempo de escribirlo en ese entonces. He aprovechado el DaiSuga Day (que igual ya se me ha pasado el día aquí OTL) para darle su oportunidad de ver al mundo y de agregarlo a su serie, igual. Tarde pero seguro (?

Su hermano es un tonto.

Antes de crear malentendidos no deseados, debe aclarar que Daichi es un hermano genial. El mejor, si le preguntan —Ōumi entenderá su preferencia, no le preocupa que lo sepa—. Para ser justa, Kou-chan también es un tonto que igual es genial. El mejor de los amigos de su hermano mayor, y no porque de verdad él lo tenga bajo ese título, seguro que viceversa. Es justamente porque se mantienen bajo esa etiqueta que son unos tontos.

Ninguno lo ha admitido, pero ella lo ha visto todo. Las pistas aumentan con el tiempo. Su hermano está sufriendo. No es que esté enfermo o que esté herido, con dolores en el cuerpo de tanto moverse, moretones de los golpes o raspones por caídas que deban desinfectarse y cubrirse con una bandita; no, eso les sucede más a ellos y es Daichi quien los socorre con una pequeña sonrisa que les calma el llanto. Lo que pasa con él es resultado de mantenerse callado.

Todo comenzó un día en que Kou-chan vino de visita. Nada salió de lo común hasta que se despidieron. Estaba ahí con ellos para recordarles que la próxima vez harían galletitas juntos y, aunque ambos sonreían, le extrañó que después tardase en cerrar la puerta. Cuando volteó a ver el rostro a su lado, se dio cuenta de que lo miraba alejarse con ojos que parecían pedir que se quedara más tiempo. Solo entró luego de que el otro desapareciera al girar en la esquina.

Al inicio no lo había pensado demasiado; ella también se entristecía si quería jugar más tiempo con sus amigos pero alguno ya tuviera que regresar a casa. Fue a los pocos días que decidió que esa era una razón para sospechar. Esta vez estaba usando el celular con una expresión sonriente muy suave. Era una imagen inusual, porque su hermano nunca ha sido de los que se pegan al móvil; es más de sacarlo solo cuando es necesario. De vez en cuando soltaba alguna risa y tecleaba deprisa, por lo que creyó que estaría viendo un video o estaría en medio de un juego. Curiosa, se le acercó sigilosamente por detrás para ver qué estaba haciendo.

—¿Sonriéndole al teléfono? —Justo al asomarse por encima del espaldar, escuchó a su madre preguntar con un tono divertido desde el otro lado de la sala. Vio que Daichi se tensó—. ¿Con quién hablas?

—No es eso. —Volteó un poco hacia la derecha, mas no lo suficiente para descubrirla.

—Ayami, ¿con quién habla Daichi? —Oh, bueno, mamá la había delatado.

—¡¿Ayami?! —Se acomodó para poder ver para atrás.

—¡Solo es Kou-chan!

—Oh, entonces debió contarte algo gracioso. —Rio por lo bajo y siguió en lo suyo.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí atrás? —dijo en voz baja, aun alarmado.

—Quería saber qué hacías. —Infló los cachetes al notar que su hermano no lucía muy feliz.

—Podías simplemente preguntar.

—Te vi sonriendo y creí que era un juego.

—No es bueno que espíes a otros, Ayami. Tampoco me delates con mamá así.

—¡Pero solo era Kou-chan!

—¡Por e…! —Frenó de pronto. Ella inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

—¿Por qué estás rojo, hermano?

—No lo estoy —negó al instante, desviándole la mirada—. Y sobre lo de antes, es que ese tipo de pregunta es muy incriminatoria, ¿sabes? No debes dar nombres.

—¡Pero era Kou-chan! —insistió, aún sin entender qué ocurría.

—Sí, el problema es que, si hubiera sido una chica, mamá aún estaría aquí preguntándome por ella. Lo entenderás cuando crezcas. —Puso una mano sobre su cabeza, desordenando su cabello.

—No me gusta cuando dices eso. —Hizo puchero—. No me voy a acordar cuando crezca.

—Puede ser, pero te aseguro que entenderás esto. —Se levantó del sofá—. Iré a mi cuarto. No lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿sí?

—¿Lo de espiar o lo de delatar con mamá?

—No seas traviesa, _ambas_.

—Vale. —Alargó la primera vocal.

Quedarse con la duda nunca ha sido algo de su agrado, por lo que, una vez segura de que Daichi se había encerrado en su habitación, fue con su madre a preguntarle por qué quería saber con quién hablaba y la razón de su extraño tono de voz. Recibió una explicación que reforzó la afirmación de que habría sido distinto de haberse tratado de alguna amiga suya, eso no la limitó. ¿Por qué excluirlo?

Quizás no era lo más visto, pero Ayami comenzaba a sospechar que a su hermano podría gustarle su mejor amigo. Ya contaba con dos buenas evidencias: su expresión al enviarse mensajes y sus ojos cuando se iba. Por eso, a partir de ese día se fijó muy bien de cómo eran ambos con el otro, porque también era importante saber si Kou-chan se sentía igual para que estas fueran buenas noticias.

Han pasado varios meses desde entonces, y ha comprobado más de lo que pudo esperar. Comparó su comportamiento hacia él con el que tiene hacia otras personas, dando con que es incluso más suave con el del lunar que con ella y Ōumi. Es más propenso a sonreír cuando Kou-chan está involucrado. Cuando estudian, aprovecha los momentos en que está concentrado para observarlo y, en serio, podría tomarle una foto para pegarla en algún manga _shoujo_ ; quedaría perfecto en un fondo de flores, burbujas y brillos. Los ha atrapado sonrojados en ocasiones. Lo mejor de todo: tiene pruebas de parte de los dos.

Ha llegado al punto en que es frustrante. Por eso los llama tontos; son tan _obvios_ y tan _ciegos_. Apenas puede creerlo de Kou-chan, que parecía más del tipo que se daría cuenta de esas cosas sin esfuerzo. De su hermano no es raro, considerando la cantidad de años que han pasado y nada que se entere de que le atrae a Michimiya —algo que celebra, porque Ayami no está lista para compartir su puesto de princesa con alguien más. Podrá dolerle la preferencia, pero será más fácil de soportar si es un príncipe—.

No quiere que sigan sufriendo como los personajes de historias que se alargan por no confesar sus sentimientos. Debe hacer algo para que ambos vean qué tan mutuo es esto. Nada muy obvio o se negarán. Algo sutil que no levante sospechas. No hay ningún festival cerca para hacer que asistan y participen en los puestos que suelen formar parejas. Deberían abrazarse o tomarse de las manos de alguna manera. Daichi se enoja si la descubre tratando de ver películas de terror, así que ese truco va fuera; además, es Asa quien se asusta con esas cosas, por lo que ha oído. Lo mejor será pensar en un juego donde puedan participar varias personas —ella, sus hermanos y Kou-chan, preferiblemente— para que pase más desapercibido, que el contacto sea parte de la diversión.

Bien, puede que ya tenga un plan, ahora solo debe compartirlo con Ōumi para ponerlo en marcha.

* * *

Por suerte, no debe esperar demasiado para iniciar la misión _Hagamos que los tontos dejen de ser tontos_. Es un nombre largo, pero es el único que se le ha ocurrido que no delate sus intenciones en caso de que lleguen a escucharlo. La siguiente vez que Kou-chan viene a casa es para divertirse y no para estudiar, perfecto para su objetivo. Antes de que se encierren a jugar videojuegos o a hacer una maratón de series o de películas, corre junto a su hermanito hacia ellos a proponerles jugar en el patio trasero. Aceptan, porque es raro que los rechacen —más puntos a su favor—.

—¡Será una competencia en equipos! —anuncia—. Kou-chan y yo, y ustedes dos.

—¿Por qué los escoges tú? —Ōumi se queja.

— _Shh_. —Entrecierra los ojos. Su hermano menor se olvida de su molestia. Parece que tiene el mismo poder intimidante de Daichi cuando quiere—. ¡Primero tendremos un concurso de miradas!

—Espera, ¿cómo va a funcionar eso en equipo? —interviene el del lunar.

—¡Fácil! Serán mi hermano y tú y yo contra Ōumi. —Señala mientras selecciona los enfrentamientos—. Si ganan los dos del mismo equipo, es punto para ese equipo; si gana uno de cada uno, se hace un desempate entre los dos ganadores.

—¡Oh, perfecto!

—¡Gracias! —Hace una pequeña reverencia, lo escucha reír un poco—. Los dos que no participen deben vigilar. Empezarán ustedes dos, Ōumi y yo los veremos.

—¿No estarán parcializados? —Ahora es Daichi quien duda.

—¡No, lo prometo! —Y es cierto. A Ayami no podría importarle menos la victoria ahora mismo. Sí sería lindo triunfar, pero su meta no tiene que ver con los resultados directos de los juegos. No sabe si pueda decir lo mismo de Ōumi, espera que sí, mas no responde. Está segurísima de que no debe entender a qué se refiere con esa palabra—. Ōumi, no hagas trampa a favor de tu equipo. Si nuestro hermano parpadea primero y lo ves, ¡lo gritas!

—¡Oh, de acuerdo!

—Tampoco hace tanta falta gritar, con decirlo basta, ¿sí? —No le extraña que Daichi intente reducir el ruido que vayan a hacer.

—Que sea como nos salga. —Se encoge de hombros—. Siéntense para que sea más fácil para nosotros ver. —Los escucha reír muy bajito mientras obedecen—. Cierren los ojos. A la cuenta de tres, los abren y comienza la competencia. Uno, dos… ¡tres!

Ha escogido este juego para empezar por ser el menos… invasivo, por decirlo de una manera. No tienen que tocarse, solo verse muy fijo a los ojos por cuanto tiempo les sea posible. La idea es que, por algún motivo, alguna de sus miradas —o toda su expresión— se suavice de a poco hasta ser la de un enamorado. También es válido que se sonrojen. Más les vale aguantar.

Agradece que no se hayan reído en cuanto abrieron los ojos, como sucede a menudo con algunos concursantes; sin embargo, ha notado que la estrategia de Kou-chan va por ahí, con los pequeños cambios a su expresión que hace para tratar de dar risa. Daichi llega a preguntar si eso está permitido; se pone interesante al decirle que sí. Primero sonríe de lado, hace que el otro arquee una ceja. Pocos segundos después, sin alteración alguna, apoya el codo izquierdo a la rodilla del mismo lado y usa la mano como soporte para su cabeza.

Si le preguntaran, diría que esa pose es bastante… de conquistador. Es sorprendente ver a su hermano así. Incluso Kou-chan echa la cabeza para atrás y alza las cejas del asombro. Debe ser porque su lado competitivo se ha apropiado de él, pero la parte de ella que quiere que su plan sea exitoso se emociona. ¿Qué tal si se ha atrevido a mostrar esa cara para tantear su reacción?

Presta mucha atención. Cuando parece recuperar la compostura, se inclina hacia adelante para mirarlo más de cerca. Duran varios segundos así —admira la resistencia de ambos, Ōumi y ella no demorarían tanto—, hasta que nota que las orejas de Kou-chan han comenzado a enrojecer y, dos segundos luego, parpadea.

—¡Koushi-nī parpadeó! —Ōumi no tarda en exclamar. Choca los cinco con Daichi, que ya ha vuelto a una expresión más habitual en él.

Esto significa que su equipo ha perdido y que depende de que ella gane ahora para ir al desempate, aun así, está muy feliz. El éxito que desea está más cerca.

Como supuso, su ronda no dura ni medio minuto. Su hermanito no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra ella. Eso quiere decir que los vigilantes del desempate serán Kou-chan y él, por lo que le encarga fijarse _muy bien_ de cómo observe a su hermano mayor. Solo por eso intentará resistir más esta vez.

Cantado el _tres_ , recuerda que sostenerle la mirada a Daichi es bastante complicado. Admira cuánto aguantó Kou-chan de nuevo, o quizás lo ha logrado porque le gustan sus ojos y aprovechó el chance de verlos con tanta atención sin levantar sospechas. A ella le cuesta, él sabe de qué manera colocar sus cejas para que su cara dé, como mínimo, nervios. Junto a brazos cruzados, es un porte que apenas puede soportar. En un intento por hacer que su corazón se ablande, pone ojos de cachorrito abandonado.

—Sé que es falso, Ayami. No va a funcionar —dice en un tono que, por lo menos, no da tanto miedo.

No se rinde. Les da más intensidad a sus ojos, pero ese es el más grande error que ha podido cometer. Ha exagerado al punto de que le salen lágrimas que la obligan a parpadear.

—¡Hermana, perdiste!

— _¡No!_ —Se cubre el rostro al instante—. _¡Ah, me salió mal!_

Se seca las lágrimas antes de que se preocupen y anuncia la victoria del equipo contrario. También avisa que irán a buscar un jugo en la cocina, algo que es cierto, pero le falta que es para que Ōumi le pueda contar que vio a Kou-chan sonreír y un tanto rosado en el tiempo que le tocó ser el árbitro del juego.

—¡La segunda competencia será una pelea de pulgares! —anuncia en cuanto terminan de servir sus vasos y cada quien toma uno o más sorbos.

—¿La dinámica es la misma?

—¡Sí! Como sus manos son más grandes que las nuestras, si hay un empate, habrá una segunda ronda con las mismas parejas hasta que una tenga más juegos ganados.

—Me parece justo —asiente Kou-chan.

—Empezaremos nosotros ahora. Gana el primero que logre parar el dedo del otro por cinco segundos, ¡así que cuenten!

Se sientan en lados opuestos de la pequeña mesa del patio, con cuidado de estar lo suficientemente lejos del jugo y los vasos para no derribarlos. Juntan sus manos derechas e inician el combate sin esperar a alguna señal. Vuelve a ganarle a Ōumi sin mucha dificultad.

Cambian de puesto con los dos chicos mayores. Ayami presiente que habrá otra ronda de desempate, porque duda que Kou-chan vaya a vencer la fuerza de su hermano. Cuenta con su hermanito para que esté pendiente de los pulgares, porque le será muy difícil detallar sus rostros y la lucha al mismo tiempo.

En el momento que juntan sus manos, ambos hacen una mueca con la boca, como si se hubieran obligado a frenar una sonrisa —que Ayami no contiene, ¿será que les gusta el contacto?—. Las cosas no varían mucho después. Los dos tienen la vista clavada en sus pulgares y están demasiado concentrados. Considera fijarse en la pelea, como debería, cuando siente un codazo suave a su costado.

—¿Qué? —susurra.

—Mira sus manos.

—¿Qué tiene…? —Una inhalación rápida la hace callarse.

Kou-chan se ha desviado del área común del combate para pasear su dedo por los nudillos de Daichi, quien se ha paralizado. ¿Eso cuenta como caricia? ¿Está tratando de distraerlo? Vuelve a sus rostros. Su hermano tiene los ojos bien abiertos y la boca entreabierta; su amigo sonríe de una forma que no sabe si es traviesa, pero sí que ha levantado una ceja como si estuviera en medio de un malvado plan. Cuando levanta la mirada de sus manos, el del lunar aprovecha para atrapar su pulgar. Ōumi cuenta, ella sigue impactada.

—… ¡cinco! ¡Koushi-nī gana!

—¡Mi equipo gana! —celebra él.

—Suga… —Su hermano parece estar igual que ella. Kou-chan solo ríe antes de levantarse.

—¿Qué juego sigue? —pregunta Ōumi, impaciente, probablemente por haber perdido.

—¿Pueden esperar un momento? —pide Daichi—. Quiero hablar con Suga. —Señala hacia dentro de la casa. Interpreta eso como que necesita que sea a solas.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué pasó, Daichi?

—Te diré dentro. —Ha acertado. Él se levanta—. Será rápido, ya volvemos.

Ōumi y Ayami los ven entrar a la casa un poco desconcertados, quizás con un toque de preocupación. ¿Se habrán dado cuenta de su plan? Intenta verlos por alguna ventana, pero se han ido a algún rincón que no podría alcanzar desde una. Resignada, se sienta a beber más jugo. En todo caso, espera que esté ocurriendo una confesión exitosa y correspondida allí adentro.

—¿Y si se molestaron?

—¡No seas pesimista! —reclama. Ōumi es el más miedoso de los tres—. No se veía enojado, lo dudo. Daichi-nī es muy obvio cuando se enoja.

—Oh, eso sí —murmura.

—¡Creo que salió bien! ¡Me deberás cinco caramelos si vienen tomados de la mano!

—¿Y si no?

—Hm, bueno, quizás sean tímidos y no quieran que los veamos de la mano tan pronto. —Coloca una mano bajo el mentón—. ¡Pierdes si no se confesaron!

—¡Eso sería malo!

—No necesariamente. No sabemos de qué hablan, quizás estén planeando otro juego.

—Bueno…

—¿Chicos? —Escuchan a su hermano desde la puerta al patio trasero. Ambos corren hasta estar frente a ellos. Están parados muy cerca, mas no tienen los dedos entrelazados. _Rayos_.

—¿Sí?

—Creemos que se dieron cuenta de algo.

Ayami traga saliva. ¿Sí los descubrieron?

—No estamos seguros de cómo se dieron cuenta, pero…

—Decidimos que es hora de decirles. —Kou-chan completa al ver que el otro no halla cómo seguir.

—¿Qué cosa? —dicen al unísono.

—Nosotros nos dimos cuenta hace poco.

Silencio. Ninguno se atreve a suponer algo. Ayami se esperanza.

—Llevamos un mes juntos.

—¡Oh! —Se lleva las manos a los cachetes—. ¡¿En serio?!

—Sí, pero no vayan a decir nada, ¿vale? Nosotros debemos ser los que les digamos a los demás.

—¡De acuerdo! —Da muchos brinquitos. No aguanta las ganas de abrazarlos.

¡Ya no eran tontos! Esto complicará su apuesta con Ōumi, pero prefiere pensar de qué manera ganarse los caramelos más tarde. Por ahora, solo quiere escuchar cómo fue que comenzaron a salir.


End file.
